This invention relates to novel organosilane compounds.
Various quaternized substituted organosilane compounds are known. For example, British Pat. No. 686,068 discloses compounds having the general formula EQU [(R.sub.3 SiCH.sub.2).sub.a NR.sup.1.sub.b H.sub.4.sub.-a.sub.-b ]Y
where R is an alkyl, monocyclic aryl hydrocarbon or alkoxy radical, R.sup.1 is an alkyl, alicyclic hydrocarbon or monocyclic aryl hydrocarbon radical or hydroxy alkyl radical, a is 1 to 2, b is 0 to 3 with a+b being not greater than 4 and Y is an acid anion. British Pat. No. 1,164,581 discloses compounds of the general formula EQU [(RO).sub.a Si(CH.sub.3).sub.3.sub.-a CH.sub.2 N(CH.sub.3).sub.3 ].sup.+Br.sup.-
wherein R is an alkyl radical containing 1 to 6 carbon atoms or a phenyl radical and a is 1 or 2. U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,701 discloses compounds of the formula EQU (CH.sub.3 O).sub.3 Si(CH.sub.2).sub.3 N.sup.+(CH.sub.3).sub.2 R R.sup.1
wherein R is an alkyl radical having 11 to 22 carbon atoms and R.sup.1 is a halide.
British Pat. No. 882,067 discloses compounds of formula ##STR2## WHEREIN R is a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, R' and R" are hydrogen, or organic radicals, preferably alkyl, aminoalkyl, cyanoalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, carbo-alkoxyalkyl, carboxyalkyl or aryl radicals, or the monovalent grouping ##STR3## X is an alkoxy radical or the oxygen atom of a siloxylidyne radical .tbd. Si -- O --, or R' and R" together with the nitrogen atom may form a heterocyclic ring, Y is a hydroxy, alkoxy, alkyl or aryl radical, Z is an alkoxy, alkyl, or aryl radical, c is 1 or 2, b is 0 to 2, and c+b is not more than 3.
Compounds of formula EQU (RO).sub.3 Si(CH.sub.2).sub.3 SCH.sub.2 COOR'
where R and R' are lower monovalent alkyl radicals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,563,516.
It has now been found that novel compounds as hereindescribed are useful as an additive to a detergent composition. Commonly assigned copending patent applications "Organosilane-Containing Detergent Composition" and "Organosilane-Containing Anionic Detergent Compositions," both by Heckert and Watt, filed of even date (P&G Cases 2208 and 2209, respectively) disclose detergent compositions containing a class of organosilanes. When metallic or vitreous surfaces are washed with a detergent composition containing the organosilane, a thin polymeric coating of the organosilane is deposited upon the washed or rinsed surfaces. The polymerized coating imparts a soil release benefit to the surface, thereby making the surface easier to clean in subsequent washings.
It is an object of this invention to produce novel organosilane compounds.
It is another object of this invention to produce organosilane compounds having utility in a detergent composition.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description to follow.
As used herein all percentages and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated.